


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°123 : « Blessures »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [123]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Deleted Scene, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Novel, Legends Never Die, “The New Rebellion” (Kristine Kathryn Rusch)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Suite à son combat contre Kueller, Luke est dans un sale état. Mara se porte sans hésiter à son secours.
Relationships: Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°123 : « Blessures »

**Author's Note:**

> Comme vous l'aviez probablement déjà remarqué, dans ce recueil, généralement, quand on ne parle pas de Thrawn et d'Eli, on parle de Mara et de Luke !
> 
> Eh bien, aujourd'hui, on les retrouve tous les deux dans une “scène coupée” du roman The New Rebellion (Kristine Kathryn Rusch), située entre la défaite du méchant et l'embarquement de toute l'équipe à bord du Faucon Millennium pour le voyage retour :)
> 
> Précision supplémentaire car je doute que beaucoup d'entre vous aient lu le livre : non, nos deux tourtereaux ne sont pas encore officiellement en couple, mais ils se tournent de plus en plus autour et, chronologiquement, nous ne sommes plus bien loin des fiançailles ;)

Luke tituba devant le corps inerte de Kueller, que Leia était venue inspecter après lui avoir mis un tir de blaster dans la tête. Le jeune Maître Jedi souffrait de ses multiples blessures consécutives à l'explosion de son vaisseau X-Wing, quelques jours plus tôt. Il souffrait d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait s'aider de la Force en aucune manière, car il se trouvait au beau milieu du champ d'action de l'ysalamir ingurgité par leur allié Thernbee.

Mara s'approcha de lui, livide sous l'effet du reptile anti-Force, une main bandée. Elle passa son bras valide autour des hanches de Luke, en-dessous des brûlures qui marquaient son dos, pour le soutenir sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'appuyer sur sa cheville gauche brisée.

\- Sales blessures, Skywalker, commenta la jeune femme rousse en l'aidant à s'éloigner du champ de bataille.

\- Les risques du métier, sourit faiblement Luke. Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment en meilleur état que moi, Mara.

\- Quoi, ça ? fit-elle en levant sa main bandée. Une petite brûlure au troisième degré, après quelques dégâts ennemis dans la tourelle du Faucon Millennium alors qu'on se frayait un chemin vers ici. Rien de bien méchant.

\- C'est la douleur qui te rend si pâle ?

\- Un peu... mais c'est surtout l'influence de ce maudit ysalamir qui me retourne l'estomac et qui me donne mal au crâne. Vivement qu'on s'en débarrasse.

\- Ce ne sera peut-être pas pour tout de suite..., fit Luke dans un souffle, alors qu'il observait le Thernbee. Le reptile et son système de survie vont d'abord devoir être digérés...

Le regard que Mara jeta alors à Luke en disait long sur son exaspération et son désespoir.

**Author's Note:**

> Ces deux-là, vraiment * . *


End file.
